


Золотой кузнечик

by iscalox



Category: Buddhist Lore, Hindu Mythology, Xī yóu jì | Journey to the West - Wú Cheng'en
Genre: Buddhism, F/M, Fantasy, Gen, Hinduism
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 03:20:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6639265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iscalox/pseuds/iscalox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Xuanzang learns something unexpected about his previous life. In Russian.</p>
<p>Однажды Сюаньцзан просыпается совсем не там, где заснул, и узнает кое-что интересное об одном из своих прошлых воплощений. Основано на индийской легенде и "Путешествии на Запад" У Чэнъэня, где про Сюаньцзана сказано, что в одном из перерождений он звался Золотым Кузнечиком и был нерадивым учеником Будды Татхагаты.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Золотой кузнечик

**Author's Note:**

> Бета - H. Z.

Сюаньцзан и сам не понимал, бодрствует ли: вроде бы он только-только прикорнул под раскидистым деревом, убаюканный треском костра и шелестом листьев, как вдруг оказалось, что он больше не спит, а стоит посреди лесной поляны, окруженный сотнями незнакомцев в ярких одеждах. Те, нимало не стесняясь монаха, хохотали, кричали, пели, будто весенние птицы, и носились вокруг в танце, стремительно буйном, как горная речка. 

Сюаньцзан протер глаза и потряс головой, пытаясь проснуться, но это не помогло — ни деревья, ни люди и не думали исчезать. Тогда он поднял глаза к небу, чтобы понять, день сейчас или ночь. Ведь если стояла ночь, то он наверняка спал, а если день… нет, тут что-то было не так, ведь день мог попросту ему присниться вместе со всем остальным. Монах совершенно запутался в рассуждениях, да и определить время суток не вышло: деревья — огромные древние великаны с белесой корой, потрескавшейся и блестящей, как чешуя престарелого дракона, — раскинули пышные кроны высоко над его головой, полностью заслонив небосвод. Внизу все равно было светло: ветви были усеяны разноцветными огоньками свечей, а над головами танцоров сотнями кружили светлячки. Огонь свечей дрожал на ветру, из-за чего свет и тени ни секунды не стояли на месте, постоянно перетекая друг в друга и добавляя хаоса в царящее вокруг безумие.

— Будто инь и ян, — прошептал себе под нос Сюаньцзан, имея в виду заходящиеся в пляске свет и тень. И все же это сон, решил он — иначе откуда бы взяться свечам и деревьям? И еще людям, сотням нарядно одетых мужчин и женщин. Пожалуй, даже слишком нарядно — их костюмы кричащих расцветок были так обильно расшиты золотом, что у монаха рябило в глазах. Вдобавок на каждом из танцоров было по полсотни украшений, не меньше: золото и драгоценности сверкали в неровном свете и бренчали в такт веселой мелодии, которая лилась непонятно откуда, будто родившись в воздухе из излишков веселья.

— Что такое «инь и ян», милый? — спросил нежный женский голос из-за спины, и Сюаньцзан обернулся. 

Справа от него стояла девушка — судя по всему, совсем юная, лет шестнадцати. На ней было красное платье, расшитое золотом, под ним — желтая кофта с коротким рукавом, а на голове — платок, приколотый к волосам и украшенный множеством драгоценных камней. Сама девушка казалась милой: кожа у нее, пожалуй, была темновата, но зато улыбка — нежна и скромна. Девушка смущенно потупилась, поймав взгляд Сюаньцзана.

— Расскажи мне, дорогой, — попросила она, поглядывая на монаха из-под длинных ресниц, — что за «инь»? Что за «ян»? Раньше ты никогда не произносил этих слов.

— Инь — женская темная энергия, а ян — мужская и светлая, — пояснил Сюаньцзан, все еще не понимая, что происходит и куда он попал. — Создавая мир, Паньгу отделил одно от другого, и с тех пор два начала перетекают одно в другое, пытаясь слиться в единое целое, но никогда не смешиваясь до конца. 

— Как удачно, что ты об этом вспомнил! — захлопала в ладоши девушка и рассмеялась от удовольствия. — Подходящее сравнение для нашей свадьбы! Милый, ты так умен и образован! Внимание, слушайте все, мой жених хочет вам кое-что рассказать! Это так остроумно, вам понравится!

Музыка тут же стихла, танцоры застыли на месте, и все взгляды устремились на Сюаньцзана, застывшего в круге вспугнутым зверем. Монах стоял, замерев, и не знал, что теперь делать.

— Ну давай же, Кузнечик, расскажи им об «инь и ян»! — попросила девушка, дергая его за рукав. — Ведь у нас тут как раз и сливаются в единое целое женское и мужское начало, при этом оставаясь отделенными друг от друга.

— Да, да, — раздались голоса из толпы. — Мы тоже хотим послушать! Давай же, Золотой Кузнечик, не веди себя как монах, расскажи то, о чем просит невеста!

— Да чего стесняться, если вы с ней уже не раз сливали обе энергии в один кувшин! — выкрикнул кто-то, и Сюаньцзан покраснел от стыда под дружный смех.

— А может, он пока навещает ее только через заднюю калитку! А главные ворота на замке, — закричал другой голос из толпы, и Сюаньцзан пожелал как можно быстрее провалиться сквозь землю.

— Ну что вы, он же бывший монах, ученик Татхагаты! Он, верно, как настоящий кузнечик, просто скачет вокруг, а в замочную скважину пока не лезет! — с задором выкрикнула женщина, лица которой Сюаньцзан не разглядел.

— А может, они пока упражняются в игре на флейте! — добавил чей-то хриплый бас, и все снова залились смехом. — Я слыхал, что Тару любит музыку!

— Главное, чтобы флейта была одна и та же!

— И не поломалась!

Девушка рядом тоже хихикала, стыдливо прикрывая рот смуглой ладонью и опустив глаза.   
— Ну давай же, любимый Кузнечик, — прошептала она, — расскажи им, а то поток остроумия за наш счет еще не скоро иссякнет!

— Подожди, как ты меня назвала? — монах, наконец, понял, что к нему обращаются по имени, которое он слышит первый раз в жизни. — Какой еще Кузнечик?

— Золотой Кузнечик, — пояснила девушка. — Ученик Татхагаты и мой муж в семи перерождениях.

Ну вот все и прояснилось!

— Тут, верно, произошла ошибка! — с облегчением улыбнулся монах. — Видите ли, я — не он. Меня зовут Чэнь Сюаньцзан. И ни о каких кузнечиках, будь то золотые или серебряные, я слыхом не слыхивал. И уж конечно, самого Будду я не встречал, куда мне! 

Девушка снова хихикнула, будто он ляпнул страшную глупость, и сказала:  
— Ну конечно, сейчас ты не он! Мы поженились в одной из твоих прошлых жизней. Милый, ты страшно умен, но иногда говоришь полную ерунду! 

— Что? — переспросил Сюаньцзан, подумав, что не расслышал за шумом — не дождавшись объяснений про инь и ян, люди вокруг устремились в пляс с новой силой, под музыку, такую громкую, что от нее звенело в ушах.

— Пойдем, поговорим в тишине, — девушка махнула рукой куда-то в сторону кустов и, схватив Сюаньцзана за полу, бесцеремонно потащила прочь от бесноватой толпы.

За кустами оказалось на удивление тихо — музыка звучала глухо, будто невидимые музыканты играли далеко-далеко. Казалось, что листва впитала звук, не давая ему вырваться за пределы поляны. Девушка опустилась прямо на влажную траву и похлопала по земле рукой, приглашая и Сюаньцзана опуститься рядом. Тот не стал отнекиваться и послушно уселся.

— Что ты там говорила о прошлой жизни? — спросил он настороженно.

— Неужели забыл? — удивилась девушка. — Мне, конечно, говорили, что люди не помнят своих перерождений, но ты ведь был учеником самого Будды! Мог бы и запомнить, что с тобою происходило в прошлых жизнях, это ведь важно! — в ее голосе звучал укор, и монах почувствовал себя виноватым.

— Да, забыл, — подтвердил он сконфуженно. — Расскажи все с начала.

— Ох, ну и трудно с тобой! — покачала головой девушка. — Не хочу я рассказывать все с начала, лучше вспомни все сам!

С этими словами она положила Сюаньцзану на лоб маленькую смуглую руку, и вдруг монах и правда все вспомнил.

***

Стоял жаркий и душный полдень. Сезон муссонов закончился не так давно, но Сюаньцзану казалось, что дождя не было уже вечность. Он изнывал от жары, а от бесконечных разговоров с учителем голова пухла и мысли метались, как рой злобных пчел. В общем, все было плохо. Монах вздохнул и с тоской посмотрел в сторону прохладной реки. Вот бы сейчас поваляться на травке поближе к воде. Или, еще лучше, — полюбоваться, как стирают белье хорошенькие служанки!

— Смотрите-ка, наш Кузнечик опять замечтался! Он не хочет учиться, а хочет прыгать по травке, как настоящий кузнечик!

— Для кузнечика он великоват, так что прыгать по травке сможет разве что саранчой! Да он и прожорлив, как саранча. Эй, Золотой Кузнечик, имя тебе дали не то — надо было назвать тебя Ленивой Саранчой, было бы в самый раз!

Его нагнали остальные ученики Татхагаты, и Сюаньцзан печально вздохнул. С братьями по учению ему не повезло — хотя бы потому, что они все искренне хотели учиться! Он-то сам, конечно, был не против нового учения — оно казалось очень даже удачным, по сравнению с остальными. Во всяком случае, учитель не требовал, чтобы они годами жили в лесу, питаясь только диким медом, или обвешивались человеческими черепами, или обмазывались экскрементами и сажей с ног до головы и прыгали на одной ноге. 

Срединный путь выгодно отличался от прочих тем, что ученикам не приходилось себя слишком уж истязать. Но в монахи Сюаньцзан подался от безысходности — ему так надоело быть слугой! «Сделай то, сделай это! Отнеси туда, подмети здесь!» Лучше уж быть буддийским монахом, решил он в приступе отчаяния, там хотя бы делать ничего не нужно — сидишь себе в тени дерева и читаешь сутры. Как же он ошибался! Бесконечные медитации оказались даже труднее, чем работа, — сидеть часами на одном месте и не шевелиться, это ж надо такое придумать! Да и с девушками тут было негусто. 

— По травке я бы попрыгал, — мрачно признал Сюаньцзан, — особенно рядом с хороводом девиц. Может, запрыгнул бы к самой красивой под юбку!

— Брат, что ты такое несешь! 

— А что? — огрызнулся Сюаньцзан. — Уже нельзя и помечтать? Да я так соскучился по женскому обществу, что готов любоваться даже толстой прачкой! Вот бы жениться! Все бы отдал за жену!

— Где ты возьмешь тут жену, брат. Здесь только мы!

— Да уж, где? — Сюаньцзан печально вздохнул. — Хотя я от безысходности готов жениться уже и на камне или на дереве! Их тут хотя бы в избытке! — Он огляделся по сторонам. В нескольких шагах росло небольшое деревце, стройное и красивое. — Вот это вполне подойдет. — Он решительно снял пояс и подошел поближе, чтобы намотать его на ветку. — Отныне мы муж и жена! Пусть моя жена — глупая деревяшка, но бедному монаху выбирать не приходится! Беру тебя, Тару, в жены.

***

— Ну как, вспомнил? — произнес знакомый женский голос над ухом Сюаньцзана. — Это же я, твоя жена. Помнишь нашу помолвку? Помнишь, что назвал меня Тару, «дерево»?

— Да, — ошарашенно произнес тот. 

Теперь было ясно, почему в этом перерождении он очутился так далеко от родины Будды и истинного учения — но хорошо хоть за поведение в прошлой жизни его не отправили скакать по полям настоящим кузнечиком!

— Ну и долго же я тебя ждала! Кажется, веков пять, не меньше! — пояснила Тару, тепло улыбаясь.

— Но ты ведь человек, — удивился Сюаньцзан.

— Да, я многому научилась. Слушала проповеди Будды, медитировала и постилась. — Как дерево могло поститься, Сюаньцзану было не ясно, но он решил не уточнять. — Конечно, прошел не один век, прежде чем я смогла превратиться в человека, но наш брак этого стоил! И как же я рада, что ты наконец вернулся домой! Теперь мы будем так счастливы! Сегодня отпразднуем нашу свадьбу по всем правилам, и… — Тару прижалась к Сюаньцзану и засмеялась.

— Нет, подожди! — Сюаньцзан отодвинулся. — Но я не могу, у меня миссия! Сама Гуаньинь поручила мне дойти до Западного Рая и получить там священные книги. Я не могу вот так взять и жениться! К тому же, я ведь монах!

— Опять? — поразилась Тару. — И в этой жизни монах? Сколько же можно! Я-то думала, что монашество и в первом перерождении тебе надоело. — Она печально опустила взгляд и начала мять травинку в пальцах. — Ну что же, я все понимаю. Я ведь достаточно училась, чтобы уразуметь, что от поручения самого Будды нельзя отказаться. Но потом, потом-то ты будешь свободен? 

— Да-да, совершенно свободен! — закивал Сюаньцзан, обрадовавшись, что все так легко разрешилось. — Давай просто ненадолго отложим свадьбу, а когда я отнесу священные книги в Китай, мы поженимся.

— Ну что же, я ждала века, могу подождать еще пару лет, — покорно согласилась Тару. — Я хочу быть хорошей женой и не смею перечить мужу. Тем более, что до Западного рая отсюда всего ничего — дойдете за пару недель. Жаль только разочаровать родственников — они так ждали, когда ты наконец вернешься, так переживали! Отец совсем потерял надежду и хотел выдать меня за кипариса, но я отказалась. Но делать нечего! Тогда, дорогой муж, увидимся после того, как вернешься ко мне из Китая. Я буду молиться за твое благополучие! 

Девушка сложила руки у груди и поклонилась, не поднимаясь с травы:  
— Но ты ведь не забудешь меня снова? Не обманешь? Придешь за мной, да? — в ее голосе слышалась тревога.

— Конечно, — подтвердил Сюаньцзан, просыпаясь.

Лес, музыка и девушка исчезли, а вместо них появились жесткий камень под головой, дым костра, от которого нестерпимо хотелось чихать, и чья-то волосатая сильная лапа, бесцеремонно тормошащая его за плечо. 

— Что значит «конечно»? Вставайте, учитель! Нам пора ехать! 

Сюаньцзан поднял голову и встретился взглядом со старшим учеником.

— Укун! — радостно воскликнул он. — Ты вернулся! Меня похитили оборотни!

— Да я никуда и не уходил, — ответила обезьяна, хихикнув. — Это вы, учитель, крепко спали и отпустили свой ум блуждать, где тому вздумается. Вот вам и приснилось, что вас унесли черти. 

Сунь Укун потянул носом, принюхиваясь.

— Хотя… — сказал он вдруг, — может, вы и правы, учитель. От вас пахнет лесом и оборотнями. Запах нечисти я везде узнаю! Расскажите мне, что вам снилось?

— Да я уже и не помню, — соврал монах. О том, каким нерадивым учеником он был в прошлой жизни, Сюаньцзан рассказывать уж точно не собирался. Да и был ли? В конце концов, это наверняка был просто сон! А Укун был слишком подозрителен и мог учуять то, чего нет.

— Ну хорошо, — с сомнением протянула обезьяна. — Как скажете, учитель. Во всяком случае, вы, как я вижу, в полном порядке. Так что давайте быстрее отправимся в путь — дорога предстоит неблизкая! Да и Шасэн с Бацзе уже ушли — я отправил их вперед, разведать, что там и как.

Сюаньцзан кивнул и поднялся на ноги, потягиваясь. Чем больше прояснялось у него в голове, тем сильнее казалось, что он видел всего лишь обычный сон. Подумать только — ученик Татхагаты! Интересно только, почему его звали Кузнечиком? Может, и он тоже был во сне оборотнем, только не деревом, а насекомым? Этого он не помнил. Монах улыбнулся и оправил смявшуюся после сна одежду. 

Сунь Укун споро собрал вещи и оседлал коня, так что не прошло и получаса, как они двинулись вперед по узкой дороге, петляющей среди цветущих холмов. Монах думал о том, что до Западного Рая должно быть совсем уже близко, Сунь Укун вглядывался в каждый куст, ожидая, что оттуда выскочат оборотни и бросятся на учителя. А за их спиной печально шелестело на ветру листьями старое огромное дерево, качая ветками вслед.


End file.
